


Efímero

by Zay_raM



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: Porque no hay nada que pueda escapar de las garras del amor, y muy a duras penas, Hannibal Lecter lo había entendido.---•Hannibal•HanniGram





	Efímero

     Había cosas que se sentían efímeras entre la fragilidad de sus dedos; como el agua fresca de la mañana y la calidez de su cuerpo antes del baño. La felicidad era un sentimiento que pasaba entre líneas de sus pensamientos, encaminado de la mano con sus recuerdos felices.

     Un ejemplo claro era aquella vez en donde Mischa pronunció sus primeras palabras. "Hanni" fue lo que se entendió entre tantos murmullos. Aún recuerda la felicidad de sus padres, la cual se extendió toda una semana.

    Pero al fin de cuentas eran efímeros, tan inalcanzables como la brillante brisa nocturna del castillo de Lituana. A veces se preguntaba que tan distinta sería su vida si aquel escenario no hubiera tenido lugar; ¿comería a personas insolentes? ¿sería un ciudadano del territorio americano? ¿se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de Will?

    Ahh, Will. Era una variable que no consideró en su ecuación de la perfección; la cual derrumbó casi todas las murallas que construyó con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

     Por eso era efímero todo; el agua, la sangre, la felicidad, el amor.

    La calidez del cuerpo de Will moviéndose mientras se desangraba fue efímera. Sus palabras finales fueron tan tenues y susurradas que la audición de Hannibal tuvo que ser puesta a prueba; ¿qué es lo que había dicho?

    Tal vez no lo sabría, porque los hilos de sangre se convirtieron en riachuelos, y el carmín manchó su boca hasta ahogarlo. Sólo pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa entre todo ese gesto doloroso en su expresión; y desde más de tres décadas, derramó esas lágrimas que tanto se había guardado en esas habitaciones prohibidas en su palacio mental.

    Will sonrió, entre la tos y los jadeos, observando los cálidos y llorosos ojos de quien había sido su psiquiatra. Estaba feliz, adolorido, pero feliz al fin y al cabo; lo había logrado. ¿Pero de que le servía jactarse ahora que ya iba a morir?

   No había nadie que pudiera darle la razón; no después de que todos, o casi todos, estaban muertos o lejanos. Y aún así, lo había logrado; maldita sea, Will Graham había logrado lo que nadie pudo.

    Demostró que Hannibal, a pesar de ser un monstruo, era ese tipo de personas que aún podía sentir amor. ¿Qué importaba haber recibido una puñalada para probar su punto? ¿Era realmente importante ver el rostro lloroso de la querida Abigail junto a él? Sabía que era correspondido, con la misma intensidad con la cual profesaba sus sentimientos y nada haría que pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario.

    Al menos tenía el consuelo de que moriría en los brazos de la persona que amaba.

    Los segundos se escapaban veloces, como si el reloj los estuviera reclamando una vez más como un celoso amante. ¿Por qué iban tan veloces ante el dolor de dos personas que por fin reconocieron su amor? 

    Abigail no podía dejar de llorar al observar la escena; era simplemente horrible. Revivir el asesinato de su madre una vez más, pero solamente con el cambio de sus nuevos padres, era como una aguja más en la zona del dolor; pensó que por fin estaría en un hogar estable, rodeada de dos personas que compartirían una larga vida juntos y que serían capaces de darle una buena estabilidad; sonaría tal vez demasiado egoísta, ¿pero cómo no sería egoísta, cuando por fin volvía a sonreír con la compañía de personas que la querían?

    El doctor Lecter dejó a su ex paciente en el suelo de su lustrosa pero destrozada cocina, él entonces se estaba apretando su hemorragia con fuerza, aferrándose aun a las manos de la vida que comenzaban a desdibujarse. Quería reunir aunque sea unos pocos segundos para seguir admirando a su caníbal favorito, ver la humanidad recobrada en los surcos de la piel de su rostro, sentir como las saladas lágrimas salpicaban en sus pómulos y se resbalaban hasta su boca, mezclándose con la sangre de su hemorragia; quería simplemente escuchar, aunque sea una vez más, las palabras de amor que tanto esperaba desde aquella vez que lo vio dormir en esa silla, a la espera de que Abigail despertara en el hospital.

    No quería irse.

     El doctor Lecter llamó a su hija y aprendiz, la abrazó como un padre abraza a su más grande orgullo; y al separarse, le pidió que se despidiera de Will. Ella no podía mediar ninguna palabra coherente, ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos a su padre; simplemente no, era muy doloroso. Por eso no le extrañó sentir el abrazo del doctor.

    — ¿Quieres reunirte con él, Abigail? —le había interrogado entre susurros el doctor. Ella quería marcharse, salir de ese infierno que le había tocado vivir desde que Garret Jacob Hobs murió en la cocina de su antigua casa; pero quería irse con ellos dos, juntos, felices y en una sola pieza.

    Por eso asintió. Porque tenía esperanza de que todo fuera solamente una burda pesadilla, de esas que no dejaban de perseguirla desde que comenzó a darle caza a las chicas.

    Y aún así, ni siquiera eso pudo cumplirse.

    En ese momento, cuando Will por fin lograba parar a duras penas la sangre corriendo por la abertura, sintió nuevamente un golpe aún más fuerte al ver a Abigail con la garganta abierta. Fue rápido, y no por eso menos doloroso; el doctor Lecter le abrió el cuello a la jovencita con el mismo cuchillo con que le había abierto a él el abdomen. Abigail abrió los ojos mientras se apretaba el cuello; ella cayó al suelo, junto a su padre, y los dos comenzaron a llenar de sangre esa esquina de la cocina.

     El doctor no estaba feliz, ni satisfecho. Al abrirle el cuerpo a las únicas dos personas con vida que amaba, sentía que su mundo se desgarraba con él; ¿por qué siempre fue tan duro amar?

    El mismo dolor que se instaló en pecho al observar los restos de su hermana apareció, segundo a segundo, pedazo a pedazo. Era como regresar en el tiempo, al lugar en donde esos horribles hombres habían devorado a su hermanita; era como volver a revivir las llamas del infierno en su piel después de haber escapado de el. 

    —Lo siento, Will —le murmuró a modo de disculpas al verlo tendido en el suelo abrazándose al cuerpo inerte de Abigail— Pudimos irnos, pero decidiste traicionarme...

    Y no mentía. Todo estaba listo. Pero entonces la realidad lo golpeó. Nada puede ser perfecto. Mucho menos ese amor que florecía y que comenzaba a darle un nuevo enfoque; siempre eran los mejores momentos los que dolían más. Ellos te recordaban que pudiste tener todo lo que querías entre tus manos, y que aún así lo perdiste todo.

    Y Hannibal acababa de perderlo todo. Su vida, su libertad, su familia, su amor.

    ¿Es así como estaba condenado a vivir? Con los momentos que se desvanecen al ritmo de la briza. 

    Su vida sólo había sido un puñado de momentos efímeros. Y ver agonizar a Will le demostraba que estaba en lo correcto.

    —Adiós, Will —el doctor Lecter dejó la navaja con que había cortado a sus personas favoritas en la encimera y le dio la espalda a los dos cuerpos— A pesar de todo, aún te sigo amando.

    Will logró formular una respuesta, la cual escuchó el doctor. Y sonrió. Aún cuando las lágrimas recorrían los desconocidos caminos de su cara. 

    Porque a pesar de todo, él lo seguía amando también.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que vi Hannibal, nunca pude sacarme de la mente una de las tantas escenas que alimentan el Hannigram. Y me he dado cuenta que este pequeño escrito es posiblemente uno de los finales que me hubiera gustado ver. Y sí, aún sigo esperando la cuarta temporada jaja


End file.
